Human Desires
by I'm-an-angry-baby
Summary: After having a sex dream, Bella comes to a realization and makes a decision based on a very normal, human desire. AU Post New Moon. Full of lemons. Please, let me know what you think. :D
1. Prologue

**Human Desires**

 **Prologue**

 _His hands, rough and callous, rubbed up her stomach to her aching breasts as he drove himself deeper and harder into her._

" _Feels so good." She moaned as she scratched down his back, looking deep into his dark orbs of lust for her._

" _Yeah, your sweet pussy feels amazing." He grabbed her headboard while pounding harder into her._

 _She clutched to her chest while screaming his name at the top of her lungs. "Jacob!"_

She gasped and threw herself to sit up, clutching her chest. Why did she just have a sex dream about her best friend? She had never had a sex dream before.

She didn't exactly have an innocent mind, but she never dreamed about sex. She wasn't an idiot either. She knew Jacob Black wasn't a boy anymore. He was all man and a hot one at that. She never knew rippling pectorals were something she found attractive until she first saw him without his shirt on.

She had to fan herself anytime she thought about Jacob's physique.

She turned on her light to see it was three in the morning and Edward was missing. This shouldn't have surprised her. It was his hunting night.

She thought about her vampire boyfriend for a moment before her thoughts led to the dream she just had. Suddenly, those two different subjects blended together.

She had hoped one day Edward would have enough control that they could have sex, but she had to think about it. Every time they got into a heavy make out session that left her flustered, she never felt the hardware between his legs stiffen from it.

Not even once.

She thought it was because Edward was a gentleman, but now she had to second guess herself.

Edward was one hundred and nine years old. He was a vampire who had no heartbeat and this brought forth her realization.

Edward could never be sexually active with her because he was a vampire. Blood pumping is what was needed to get an erection.

She was very intrigued by sexual education when it came up in school so she knew a lot about sex without ever having it.

She would live for an eternity as a virgin if she became a vampire with Edward.

She would definitely not die as a virgin, that was for sure. She had to figure something out, but she loved Edward. She knew she wouldn't betray him by being with someone else like that, but she needed to talk to him about this.

She needed to let him know how she felt about this that had now been brought to her attention.

"I didn't expect you to be awake." She looked to her window to see her handsome boyfriend, hair tasseled, and a lovely smile on his lips.

"I was just thinking." He walked over and sat beside her, taking her hand in his. The cool temperature of his skin sent a shiver through her, but she gave him a small smile so he would know it was okay.

 _You never feel like that when Jake touches you._ Her inner voice said to her.

"What were you thinking about? It wouldn't have anything to do with your friends on the reservation, would it?" As soon as Alice saw Bella's future disappear, Edward had raced to her, making sure she was alright.

"I had a dream about Jacob, but that wasn't what I was thinking about." _Liar!_ She scolded herself before sighing. "Edward, I need to ask you something." He nodded a little, paying close attention to her.

"I'm an open book. Ask away." She gulped, afraid of his answer.

"Is it physically possible for you to be...sexual active...since you're a vampire?" She looked to him and she could tell she caught him off guard, but he quickly recovered, clearing his throat.

"Honestly?" She nodded and he shook his head. "I don't even have those types of urges like I did when I was human. Why are you asking?" She gulped and took her hand back, standing up.

"Edward, most girls my age have already been through that at least once. I haven't. You are the only guy I have dated and I have never been the way I am with you with anyone else." He gulped and bowed his head.

"I know where this is going, Bella." She wasn't even sure herself if she knew where it was going, but he cleared up her mind. "Bella, you disappeared from Alice's vision on a mostly permanent basis. It happened while we were hunting and that was why I raced back here." She gasped before her arms dropped to her sides. "It doesn't take much from what you just said and what my sister has seen to know where this conversation is going. Whether you realize it or not, your very human needs and desires have already driven you away from me and soon you will be in that wolf's arms." He moved to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, smirking down at her. "I want you to know something, Bella." She nodded and he continued. "No matter what, I will always be here for you as your friend if nothing else. You have made life worth living just by being around." She gulped and he kissed her forehead before he disappeared.

"Don't I get a word in?" She didn't feel like her heart was tearing apart like the last time he ended the relationship. She wasn't sure how she felt about it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Human Desires**

 **Chapter One**

Bella enjoyed a hot shower to clean herself off before starting her day. She was shocked that her heart wasn't breaking. Her boyfriend broke up with her the night before and she was perfectly fine with it. Her mind kept reflecting back to the dream she had.

She had to think about a lot. She wasn't so attached to Edward, but she couldn't stop thinking about Jacob.

Closing her eyes, she could have sworn she felt his presence. The steam felt like his breath, her own hands felt like his touch. Oh, how she yearned for his touch and companionship. She stretched neck before taking a deep breath, turning off the water. She dried herself off before going to the bedroom.

Little did she know, but Jacob was outside her house, patrolling, and noticed her walk into her room in just a towel.

 ** _OOO! Jake is a peeping Tom now_**! Jared joked through the pack mind and he just growled as he watched her grab her phone. She quickly looked for Jacob's cell phone number before placing the phone to her ear. He felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of his shorts tied around his ankle.

 ** _She is calling me_**? He asked himself before he went back to watching her and the phone went to voicemail.

"I can't get to the phone right now. Leave a message." Bella groaned before putting the phone to her forehead in frustration.

This had been going on for weeks. She knew he was upset with her for choosing Edward over him, but she really needed to see him and talk to him.

She put the phone back to her ear before speaking. "Hey, Jake. It's me. I really need to see you. Please, just...call me back." She hung up before tossing her phone on the bed. She sat down and groaned. "What the hell is wrong with me?" She asked herself out loud, but he heard every word. Paul answered it in the pack mind.

 ** _Was that a rhetorical question or does she really not know? Leeches, that's what_**! Jacob didn't need the reminder of her fascination with them and walked off to continue his patrol.

Bella got dressed and was surprised when the doorbell rang. She ran to it, hoping to find Jacob at her door, but was disappointed when it turned out to be Emily Young, Sam's fiancé.

"Hey, Bella!" She was her normal excited and Bella gave a kind smile.

"Hi, Emily." She invited her inside and they went to the kitchen, sitting at the table.

"I missed you, hun. You never come around anymore." Bella ran her fingers through her damp hair before sighing.

"I'm not exactly welcome among the pack right now, Emily. I wish I was. Jake won't even return my phone calls and I really need to talk to him." Emily offered to make some coffee and started brewing a pot.

"What do you need to talk to him about?" Bella gulped before spitting it out.

"Edward and I broke up." She stated quickly and Emily gasped.

"Oh, my god. I'm so sorry." Emily was the only one who hadn't been judgmental of the vampires and Bella was thankful for that. Emily was neutral.

"Edward broke up with me because he thinks I want to be with Jake." Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Really? Well, is that how you feel?" Bella sighed, unsure.

"I really don't know what I want right now. I love Edward, but Edward did leave me and then Jake came into the picture. We were just having a discussion and we weren't fighting and he just broke up with me saying that he knew I would soon be in Jake's arms from where the conversation was going." Emily's eyes narrowed a little before she sat a cup of coffee in front of Bella and sat next to her.

"What were you talking about?"

"Well, sex." Bella stated bluntly and Emily laughed.

"How the heck could that lead to you breaking up?" Bella gulped before sipping her coffee.

"Because Edward can't have sex and I'm still a virgin." Emily's eyes widened.

"Wait, vampires can't have sex?" Bella nodded with a little giggle.

"Apparently and that was pretty much a deal breaker with becoming a vampire for me. It's not that sex is extremely important to me. It's more that why would I want to spend an eternity with someone when I could never be able to show them that level of affection. Children aren't something that is very important to me. I mean, if they were to happen for me, I would handle it fine, but it's not something I strive for. I just want to be able to show the person I am with the love I feel for them." Emily nodded with a sweet smile.

"That is understandable, Bella. Where does that leave Jake in all this?" Bella was confused.

"What do you mean?" Emily rolled her eyes.

"Are you attracted to him, Bella?" She blushed and bit her lip, getting a laugh from Emily. "You just made the answer obvious. You **_are_** attracted to Jacob." She nodded while biting her lip.

"Can I tell you something a little embarrassing?" Emily nodded and listened carefully while Bella looked around, making sure she couldn't see any wolves out the windows. "I had a sex dream about Jacob last night." Emily laughed out loud while covering her mouth and Bella blushed intensely. She had no idea why she was divulging this all to Emily.

"That's why that conversation started!" Bella nodded slowly while biting her lip.

"I had never had a sex dream before, ever. It just got me thinking and Edward and I started talking on the subject." Emily nodded gently.

"Would you like me to talk to Jacob for you? See if I can get him to talk to you?" Bella nodded vigorously with joy in her eyes. Emily could see it. The girl didn't know it but she was a love struck teenager for her best friend.

* * *

Emily waltzed through the door of her house with a little pep in her step to a house full of wolves lounging around her house. Sam instantly jumped up at seeing his imprint's return.

"Hey, where have you been?" He hugged her and she smiled at him before looking at Jacob with a disappointed look.

"I was at the Swan house visiting with Bella." She noticed Jacob listening intensely and it made her happy that he was paying close attention.

"Emily, why would you go there? There are vampires constantly crawling all over that place and they flock to that girl." Emily flashed him a big smile.

"Not anymore they don't. Well, not as of late last night, they don't." Jacob was confused as she stalked over to him. "Why the heck are you still ignoring her, Jake?" He rolled his eyes while he sipped at his glass of water.

"Why would that even matter? She is your friend, not mine." Emily narrowed her eyes and waited until the perfect moment to speak, while he was drinking water.

"Cullen left her because he thinks she wants to fuck you." The whole pack busted into loud laughter while Jacob spit the water clear across the room, coughing roughly.

"Are you serious?" Paul clutched his stomach while still laughing. "That is classic! She wants to date the leech and fuck the wolf! Ha!" Emily rolled her eyes while crossing her arms.

"Trust me. I spent some time with her today. She doesn't give two shits that Cullen broke up with her. If anything, she had a little pep in her step from being free from him. She said the whole sex issue was a deal breaker for becoming a vampire so no Vampire Bella anytime soon." Jacob took a sip of water to clear out the dryness of his throat before speaking, a little hoarseness left in his voice.

"Sex issue?" Emily nodded.

"Vampires can't have sex." The pack laughed again at this except for Jacob. He was confused.

"Why was that an issue?" Emily quickly rolled her eyes.

"She is a red-blooded teenager, Jake. She wants sex in a relationship. She strives to have her mind blown by the person she is dating and Cullen couldn't make the cut for that." Emily laughed from the look on Jacob's face, talking about Bella having sex with Cullen. The image made him want to throw up. "She has a lot of pent up sexual frustration." She gently patted his shoulder before giggling. "Have fun with that."

As Emily left, Jacob looked down to his crotch, seeing a raging hard on pushing against his zipper from talking about him possibly having sex with Bella in the future. Quil instantly laughed.

"Oh, and stop ignoring her!" Emily threw over her shoulder while Quil slapped his shoulder.

"Looks like you will be losing your V-Card soon, Jake!" He felt like smiling like the village idiot, but he held it in and rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, man."

* * *

Bella moved around the house, busying herself with cleaning, when Charlie got home from work, a smile on his face.

"Hey, Bells. What are you doing home? Your curfew is lifted." She nodded while putting away her cleaning gloves.

"I was catching up on some house work. Nothing really else to do." She stated matter-of-factly. Charlie became confused.

"Where is your boyfriend?" She shrugged while she grabbed the broom, starting to sweep the kitchen.

"Don't know where Edward is. We broke up again. It's okay, though." He could tell something was bothering her. Part of it was her boredom, but the rest was Jacob. His cold shoulder and her feelings for him. She came to realize quickly while hanging out with Emily that her sexual tension stemmed from her feelings for her best friend.

She found herself wanting to explore the possibility of having a relationship with him and maybe even getting to the sex stuff between them, but he needed to stop ignoring her before she could get her foot in the door with him.

"Are you sure?" She nodded to her father's question before roughly pushing the broom against the linoleum, Charlie seeing her frustration. "I don't really believe you. I doubt that broom did anything to you." She paused when she saw how pressed the bristles were the the floor and reduced the pressure before standing up straight, catching her breath. "What is it?" She groaned before setting the broom off to the side.

"It's just...Jake still won't talk to me. I can't fix stuff unless he gives me that chance and I don't know what to do." Charlie nodded while grabbing a beer from the fridge. He sat at the kitchen table before taking a sip.

"I can't really say much about what's going on with him because I haven't seen him lately. I think what you need is to escape for the weekend. How about you go to the cabin we use for fishing to clear your head?" She sighed and nodded. It was Friday afternoon so that seemed logical.

"Maybe you're right." He nodded and she hugged him before walking up the stairs. She grabbed her duffle bag and packed a bunch of clothes and any necessities she would need for a weekend alone. She went to grab her phone and noticed the date for the first time.

February fourteenth.

It was Valentine's Day.

She sighed before tossing it in her bag with the charger. She couldn't believe that, while she was in love with someone, she would be spending Valentine's Day alone in a cabin.

She decided that she would leave Jacob alone for the weekend and give him his space. If he hadn't contacted her by Monday, she would go see him after school. She was done moping around over a guy. Either he would listen or he wouldn't.

She walked down the stairs and hugged Charlie before leaving. She got in the truck and sighed before driving off.

Once she got on the highway, Jacob climbed in his car and headed towards the Swan house. He needed to know if what Emily said was true. Did Bella and Cullen really break up or was Emily blowing smoke?

He knew he couldn't just phase and go there. That would seem suspicious to Charlie.

He parked outside the Swan house and noticed Bella's truck was gone.

"Damn." He said to himself before getting out of the car. He would find out where she went to find her and talk to her. He was done ignoring her. He needed to deal with this and stop being a pansy.

He walked up to the front door and knocked, soon being answered by Charlie. He was surprised to see Jacob Black at his door. Hadn't Bella said he was ignoring her?

"Jake? What's up?" He smirked and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Hey, Charlie. Do you know where Bella is? I came over to talk to her." Charlie smiled kindly before nodding. Now, he wished he hadn't told his daughter to go to the cabin so she could have her talk with Jacob.

"You just missed her, Jake. She won't be back for a few days actually." Jacob's eyes widened and he felt sad that she would be gone that long when he was ready to face her. He couldn't wait that long.

"Where did she go?" He asked and pretended to just be curious. Charlie could see right through the act. He saw the sadness.

"She's at the fishing cabin to clear her head. You going to try and catch her there?" Jacob didn't know if it was a good idea to let Charlie in on his plan to go see her so he decided to fib.

"Nah. I'll just wait until she comes back. Thanks, Charlie." He nodded while Jacob jogged slowly back to his car before getting in, driving off towards the highway.

Bella Swan, get yourself ready for this. Here comes Jacob Black.


	3. Chapter 2

**Human Desires**

 **Chapter Two**

Bella sighed while she laid in the large bath tub filled to the rim with hot water and bubbles. She hoped the bath would relax her and distract her, but it did the exact opposite.

It reminded her of the dream she had and of Jacob's warmth. It made her want to feel his arms around her again and she reflected back onto their almost kiss in the kitchen before she ran to Italy to save Edward. She wished she had jumped into it with both feet and then she wouldn't be as depressed as she was over missing Jacob so much. He wouldn't be ignoring her and they would probably be happy together.

She couldn't stand not knowing what the future could have held for them if she had the chance to tell him how she felt and took it.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she sat up and hugged her knees to her chest, sobbing silently into the damp flesh.

She realized she loved him and every moment apart from him was tearing her apart on the inside. She wished, for a moment, that she was a wolf so she could send that to him telepathically.

Before she became too catatonic, she forced in her crying and wiped her eyes. She got out of the bath and dried herself off before wrapping herself in a towel and walking into the other bedroom in the cabin. She found that she had thrown an old shirt of Jacob's in her bag to sleep in and smiled at it softly before bringing it up to her face, smelling his woodsy aroma on the fabric.

"I miss you." She whispered to herself before she threw on the shirt and a pair of black bikini underwear. She sighed before she brushed her hair and walked out into the small kitchen before hearing a voice.

"You know, it's probably not best to walk around this cabin in that attire." She gasped before turning around, seeing none other than the man she had been missing, leaning against the wall near the door, a playful smirk on his face.

"Jake?" He chuckled gently.

"Though this cabin is in the middle of the woods, there are plenty of crazies out there that might take advantage of you being out here all alone." He joked with her and she felt like her floodgates were about to open up.

"Jacob." She ran to him and jumped on him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck to hug him. Her legs locked around his waist and his hands instantly clasped onto her bare thighs. She hit him with such a hard impact he actually stumbled, but he didn't mind and neither did she.

He hadn't realized how much he had missed her until he took in her sweet, natural aroma, running his nostrils along her neckline. She instantly moaned from the motion, his heat penetrating her whole body. She felt warm all over, but where she was most warm was between her legs. Her core was on fire and only for him.

He felt the heat coming from her center and groaned, feeling his own arousal peak. Her fingers dragged through his shaggy hair while her breathing hiked up a notch. He slowly leaned into the wall while still holding her to him, his hands traveling up her back.

He moaned softly into her ear and his palms had a mind of their own, moving down to her perfectly firm bottom.

"Jake." She whimpered from him touching her so sensually.

"Yeah?" He whispered huskily in her ear. He was scared that if she moved a muscle he would lose complete control. He worried about scaring her with his need to throw her down and have his way with her.

Emily had gotten him all excited about seeing her and the pack wasn't any help in reining in his excitement either. Now that he had seen her, the joy turned into intense sexual frustration. He had always been sexually attracted to her, but this had brought it to a whole new level. She was half naked and pressed up against him, her arousal thick in the air, as he knew she wanted him to have his way with her as much as he did.

Maybe Cullen had been right in why he broke up with her.

She moaned as she raked her short nails along the nape of his neck. He groaned and gently squeezed her bottom in each hand.

She couldn't handle it anymore. She didn't even know why she let it stay like it was for so long. She needed him and she could feel the erection that was proof that he needed her attention just as much. She cupped his face in her hands, turning him to face her, and kissed him passionately, moaning as loud as a porn star.

He was shocked by the kiss, but quickly turned them around, returning the kiss and pressing her back roughly against the wall. His hands roughly moved up the shirt and cupped her waist while she gripped his hair in her hands.

"God, Jake." She said when he released the kiss for a moment to see if she would protest them going any farther. He knew by what she said that she wouldn't. Using his pelvis to hold her up against the wall, he hurriedly pushed off his leather jacket, throwing it to the floor. While he did that, she pulled his shirt over her head.

He didn't even take a moment to take in her bare chest. He went right back to kissing her hungrily, driving his tongue roughly into her mouth. She whimpered while she wrapped one arm around his neck tightly and moved her other hand down to his ass, sneaking it into his jeans and boxers. He moaned into her mouth at the intimate touch before he hurried, running with her to the bedroom.

 ** _Thank you, GOD!_** She thought to herself as he laid her on the bed, staying attached to her. He quickly kicked off his boots before he started to grind into her core, earning himself a whimper from her. His mouth moved down her neck, leaving trails of wet kisses. She moaned, whined, and whimpered in response from her severely aroused state.

"Jake, please." She begged and he looked up at her, seeing her gripping her hair roughly. He loved seeing her so tense with her frustration to be with him.

"Please, what?" He teased her before nipping at the valley between her plump breasts. She gasped and gripped his hair roughly.

"Just, please!" She cried out as he moved to her left breast, swallowing her hard nipple into his lips. He moaned from the taste while roughly massaging her hip. "Jake!" She whimpered as a few frustrated tears fell from her eyes.

"Please what, Bella?" He repeated himself and moved his face back to her level, staring deep into her eyes. "Tell me. What do you want?" He roughly grinded against her again, getting a loud moan.

"I want you." He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the side before returning to her, his nose barely touching hers and his lips a breath away.

"How do you want me?" She moaned as he pulled her by her ass to have her pelvis flush against his in a way that they could feel every single contour of each other's heavenly sexes. He growled a little which she found unbelievably sexy.

"I want you to fuck me." He groaned before roughly kissing her lips, her arms locking around his neck.

"God, I want to do that to you, so bad." She moaned while moving her hands to his belt, undoing the annoying leather strap from blocking the button of his jeans.

"Please, do, Jake. You have no idea how bad I want it from you." He growled while he watched her hands work on his pants.

"Yes, I do. I can smell it." She whimpered as she pushed the denim down his hips and he groaned.

"I can't take the teasing anymore. Please!" She cried out as he sat back on his knees, pushing his jeans down to his knees. She unlocked her ankles from around his waist and propped herself up on her forearms, watching his movements closely.

"Neither can I." He whispered huskily as he pushed his boxers down to his jeans, revealing himself completely to her. She couldn't stop herself from massage her breast as she saw the truth behind the bulge in his pants. Either he was a grower or he was naturally well endowed and seeing him made her even hornier. He quickly grabbed her panties and yanked them down her waist before throwing them, his jeans, and his boxers to the floor.

He moved up to the top of the bed and pulled back the sheets before getting under them. He stood on his knees and roughly pulled hers to have her bottom pressed against his knees. She shrieked before giggling. His strength was just turning her on as was his loss over the control of it. He roughly pressed her knees against the mattress, seeing the intense glisten of her virginal peach, drenched in her arousal. He could tell she shaved recently and it turned him on more to see it.

"Fuck, baby." He growled before she grabbed her knees, holding them down for him. His hand instantly went to her core, rubbing between her lips with his palm, while he held himself up with the other. She gasped from the heat of his touch on her sensitive flesh and moaned loudly while he growled. "Jesus, Bells. You are so fucking wet." She nodded while she whimpered, arching towards him. "I can't help it. I need to do this." She wasn't sure what he meant until he retracted his hand and moved under the sheet, holding her lips open for him. Next thing she knew, she felt his hot mouth on her center, a loud gasp leaving her mouth while arching. Then, a very loud and dramatic moan left her lips.

"OH, MY GOD!" She exclaimed out as her hands went into his hair, holding his face to her. She arched as she struggled to breath, panting up a storm. He quickly grabbed her hands and held them in one of his, on her stomach. He ran his tongue roughly along her slit before momentarily sucking on her swollen clitoris.

"Don't even try to stop me." She whimpered and screamed out as his mouth came back down on her.

"JESUS CHRIST!" He swirled his tongue around in her sweet nectar while her hips bucked towards him face. "DON'T EVER STOP! JACOB!" He moaned into her clit before releasing her hands and holding her to his face by her bottom. Tears left her eyes as she sobbed from her pleasure level. She had never felt anything so amazing in her life.

"You taste so fucking good, baby." He groaned before burying his face back where he wanted to be, in her luscious core. She moaned while still struggling to control her water works, gripping his hair in her hands.

"Please, Jake." She cried out too drained to speak louder though she wanted to scream at the top of her lungs for the world to hear. He looked up at her while he dove his tongue into her core, swirling around as deep as he could reach.

"What do you want?" He asked before going back to what he was doing, burying his face completely between her legs, sucking on her lips, clit, and lapping up her sweet juices in cycles.

"God, please. I want to cum." He growled before probing her entrance with one finger, then another and another, slamming his fist against her lips over and over again while he focused directly on her clitoris.

"I'll make you fucking cum, honey." She panted while she felt like she had a ball of pressure building up in her stomach and then she exploded, screaming out again from the strength of her intense, world-shattering orgasm.

He sucked up her juices before moaning, pulling away from her core. He wiped his mouth across his forearm before moving up the bed and kissing her passionately.

"You taste so good. I could eat you out all day long." Her arms latched around his neck while she kissed him, rubbing her thigh against his, hoping to give him the hint that she was ready to have him inside of her. He didn't get it though. He gripped his hand onto her bottom before lightly slapping the firm skin, pulling her flush against him. "What do you want now?" He asked before kissing her again and she slipped her hand between them, stroking his painfully erect shaft. He groaned once he released the kiss and looked into her eyes with a fiery passion. "Tell me. What do you want now?" He asked demandingly which turned her on more.

"I want you deep inside me. I want you to fuck my brain out." He groaned before burying his face in her neck.

"Shit, Bells. You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that to you." She moaned while she raked her nails down his back. "Anytime you would come to see me, my first thought would be of bending you over my workbench and fucking you long, deep, and hard for hours." She gasped and moaned loudly.

"You should have." She whispered back seductively and he groaned.

"Oh, yeah?" He sucked on her earlobe which made her moan loudly. Her senses were on high alert and every touch was driving her crazy.

"Oh, yes." He gripped his cock before rubbing it against her throbbing center. "Oh, God." She moaned and whimpered before he slowly eased his tip in, swirling it right in front of her unbroken hymen.

"You want me to bend you over?" She moaned while he rubbed her clit, teasing her with his finger and his cock. "And fuck you long, hard, and deep for hours?" She whimpered and nodded.

"Oh, God, yes. Do that to me, Jake. I want it so bad." He chuckled before pulling himself back out, stroking himself with his monstrous hand.

"Get on your hands and knees, Bells." As fast as she could, which was a deathly slow crawl, she obeyed his command and assumed the position. She bent over on her knees and propped herself up on her elbows, pulling all of her hair off to the side. He moved over to her and rubbed his hands up her back before smacking her toned bottom.

She moaned as he did that and he chuckled.

"You like that, don't you?" She moaned and nodded, earning her another slap. "That's my girl." He moved back to her and spread his legs a little against the mattress, given the height difference, guiding himself into her. He pressed against her hymen and gasped a little. "You really are a virgin, aren't you?" She nodded, a little embarrassed by the question. He gently stroked her thighs and the sweet Jacob she knew came out for a moment, putting the sex God Jake off to the side for just a moment. "It's okay, Bells. So am I. Just relax, hun." She nodded and relaxed her muscles, bowing her head a little. She wasn't sure why he did it at first, but he reached around and stroked the very front of her pussy right before he slammed into her at full force for a normal human. She groaned painfully before biting her lip, pressing her face into the sheets. It hurt like hell, but his soft, warm massaging helped her through the pain quicker than she expected. "Let me know when you're ready." He spoke softly and the pain subsided. She was left with only the feeling of his prominent erection deep inside her, warming her insides intensely. She moaned quietly as she moved back onto her forearms, glancing back towards him. She couldn't turn her head far enough to see him, but she still nodded her head.

"It's okay." He nodded and removed his hand from her center, rubbing her thighs sensually, eliciting a moan from her. His innocent touch put her senses on overdrive and made her want him even more. "Please, Jake. I want you so bad." She whimpered and he chuckled, guiding his hands over to her hips before getting a firm grip. He slowly pulled himself out of her, receiving a whimper in protest, and pushed his length back inside her. Both of them moaned aloud in pleasure from the painless penetration.

He rolled his hips against her as he continued to work out their tension against each other, grunting with each thrust. She moaned aloud as she roughly grasped the sheet in her hands, hearing his grunts and groans.

"Oh, God." She mumbled to herself as she whimpered from the assault he was doing on her core and he growled.

"Fuck, Bells...uh, feels so good...damn, you're so tight." She bit down on her arm from how she wanted to scream based on how he was driving her crazy. He was swirling his length inside her and thrusting against her. He quickly bent over her and pulled her arm from her mouth, bending it around against her back. "Don't hold it in...I want to fucking hear it." She screamed out as he moved over her, dominating her with his massive frame, while he continued to move his body against hers, holding himself up with his palms.

"God, feels so fucking good!" She whined as her eyes filled with tears again, crying out in her intense pleasure.

"Good. I want you to feel good." She screamed louder as she gripped onto his hands and scraped her nails against his skin, dragging some flesh with it.

"Feels too good." She cried as he groaned before pulling out of her. She gasped from the loss of contact and shrieked when he flipped her over, moving back over her body.

"I want to see your face when you scream like that." She quickly kissed him as he entered her, bending his back to be able to kiss her while he thrusted into her. He released the kiss and she arched into him while he roughly pounded into her, holding her thighs to his abdomen.

"FFUUCCKK!" She screamed and they both watched as her juices spurted across his stomach. She tightened around him while he gasped, watching ten times more of her nectar spraying across his stomach.

"Shit, Bells. Did you just cum?" She nodded while clutching her lower stomach, whimpering from her sensitive bundle of nerves. He wasn't hurting her, it just kept her orgasm going on and on. She was put in such a pleasurable haze from the sweet assault.

He released her thighs and propped himself over her, grunting loudly with each thrust. He pounded, swirled, and rolled his hips into hers with his supernatural strength, watching her face while she screamed, whimpered, and moaned over him working his erection out on her.

After a while, he groaned, punching his hand through the wall behind her head, while his eyes widened.

"Oh, shit!" He moaned as he felt a tightening in his balls. "Jesus, I'm gonna cum!" He growled and then let out a howl as his hot, fresh cum shot deep into her.

They both moaned and looked into each other's eyes before they started laughing at the same time.

"Did you really just howl when you came?" She giggled and he nodded, smirking down at her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Bells." She laughed out loud before sweetly kissing him.

"What a very happy Valentine's Day, indeed." He rolled his eyes before releasing the kiss and pulling out of her. He moved over next to her in the bed and laid on his back, groaning a little, before she moved over to him, laying her head and hands on his chest. His arm quickly came around her shoulder and rubbed her back, a big smile plastered on his face.

He just lost his virginity to the only girl he had ever loved and he couldn't be more ecstatic.

"That was just…" She trailed off while struggling to catch her breath before giggling. "Wow." He chuckled before gently kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, that was some top notch love making, Bells." She smirked at him while stroking his chest.

"Yeah, it was." She sweetly kissed him, his arms coming around her. He held her to him while their kiss heated up. She moaned as he released the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers affectionately.

"You are so amazing, honey." She blushed and gave him a chastised kiss before moving her arms around his neck.

"How did you know where I was?" He smirked while stroking his warm hands up and down her spine.

"Charlie told me where you were when I went by the house to talk to you." She nodded while leaning her cheek against his shoulder.

"What were you coming to talk to me about?" She cuddled into his chest while she held his eye contact. He snickered a little and she was confused until he spoke.

"What you and Emily talked about." Her face flushed like a tomato.

"Emily told you what we talked about?" He nodded while chuckling.

"More like she couldn't wait to spread gossip among the pack about you." She was mortified that the whole pack knew about their talk.

"Damn Emily." He nodded before kissing her temple.

"Hey, it got me here, didn't it?" She giggled and nodded.

"Obviously. What exactly did she tell you?" She asked and he shrugged a little.

"That you and Cullen broke up." She nodded and gulped.

"I'm little scared to ask, but anything else?" He nodded while chuckling before grabbing her firm bottom in his monstrous hand, getting a moan.

"She said you guys broke up because you wanted me how you just had me." She moaned while biting her lip from her arousal creeping back up. He was mind-blowing in bed that just the reminder of how he rocked her world was enough to get her excited all over again.

"I didn't say that to her, but that's pretty much it. I'd be an idiot not to want you like that." He growled before hungrily kissing her, her hands holding his face to hers by his hair. He released the kiss before he got too carried away. He didn't want them to have sex again until her soreness went away. She didn't have to tell him that she was sore. He knew her well enough just by watching her. "How come you lasted so long? I've heard most guys their first time don't last more than five minutes and you lasted…" She quickly looked at the clock before gasping. "Oh, my god. You lasted for two hours, Jake." He chuckled before shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "How the fuck is that possible your first time? Are you sure you were a virgin, Jake?" He raised his eyebrow at her before rolling his eyes.

"I think I would know if I had sex before, hun." She giggled and nodded. She didn't see how she could let an experience like that slip her mind. "It's called 'wolf stamina'. Like how I can run for hours and not even break a sweat." She nodded before giving him another sweet kiss.

"Ok, but that better not be the only time we have sex." He busted into a fit of laughter before holding her closer to him. "I will seriously be pissed if it is." She giggled along with him before kissing him again.

"Bells, I would probably kick my own ass if that was the only time we ever had sex." He pulled the sheet over their head before throw his raw passion at her through a tongue filled kiss. She moaned while holding him close. He groaned as he released the kiss and still had his lips touching hers. "We shouldn't have sex again until you've gotten over the soreness of our first time. I don't want to ever hurt you like I did when I popped your cherry." She moaned a little while moving her fingers through his shaggy hair. "You have no idea how that emotionally hurt me to know that I was why you were in pain. I want to just shove my dick back inside you right now." She whimpered as she felt his erection on her leg and she reached down, stroking him gently. He groaned and buried his face in her hair, both panting from their arousal.

"Lay down, Jake." He groaned and she pushed him onto his back before moving under the sheet to his lower half, continuing to stroke him. He lifted up the sheet to see what she was doing and watched as she pulled his length into her mouth, her eyes glued to his. He moaned as she moved up and down his cock, rubbing her tongue against his length.

"Jesus Christ, Bells." She moaned against him and cupped his testicles in her hand, massaging gently. "That feels so good." He leaned his head back while he pushed the sheet off of her, watching her hungrily devour him. She pulled him out of her mouth, a spurt of saliva coming out with his penis, and took a deep breath before stroking him with her hand.

"You taste so good." She pulled him back into her mouth and moved her lips down his length to his base before coming back up, getting a groan from him. "I don't understand how you can be hard already. We just finished a few minutes ago." She pulled him back in her mouth and moaned crazily on him while his hand moved into her hair.

"Oh, damn, baby...it's the wolf stamina...shit, that feels so good." He groaned as he guided her up and down his length, seeing her rub her thighs together. She was getting turned on from sucking him off and that just made him even more hot for her. "God, baby...are you horny from sucking me?" She nodded against him, earning a growl from him. "Do you want more of me, Bella?" She nodded vigorously before releasing her oral hold on him, taking a deep breath.

"I'm so hot for you. I want you, but you already said we won't do that until I'm not sore anymore so this is the best I get right now." He groaned before he pushed her back. She was shocked that he stopped her, but she quickly recovered when he pinned her body against the wall, her chest pressed against the chipped paint. She moaned while his hands moved over her body, caressing her flush skin.

"You want more…" He whispered sexily in her ear before pressing his pelvis against hers and biting into her shoulder. "...I'll give you more." She moaned out and knew this was going to be long weekend filled with passionate sex from her dominate wolf.


	4. Chapter 3

Human Desires

Chapter Three

Bella relaxed as she slipped into the warm water with Jacob, leaning back into his chest. His arms slowly came around and rubbed her biceps, getting a private smile from her. She pulled his arms around her chest, holding herself tight to him.

"This is nice." She turned her head and pressed her nose into his neck affectionately, earning herself a wholehearted chuckle from him.

"Yeah, just me and you out here." She nodded happily, closing her eyes to relax in his embrace. "No one around for miles...no supernatural drama or impending doom and gloom hanging over." She nodded more before sighing.

"I'd like it if every single day could be like this, just the two of us, completely stress free-drama free." He nodded before kissing her forehead gently.

"You just read my mind, Bells. This is what you could have to look forward to." She opened her eyes and watched his expression as he stared out in front of them. "After high school, if there was no threat of vampires around, every day could be like this." She hummed in approval while rubbing his arm gently.

"That would be nice. I'd love it if it could just be the two of us every day...except the pack." She added at the end before he looked down at her, receiving a gentle giggle. "I know they are a package deal with you, Jake. I'm not an idiot." He chuckled before lovingly resting his forehead against hers.

"You wouldn't ever have to deal with them on a daily basis. Just me." She hummed with joy before sweetly kissing him.

"That sounds...divine, then." He chuckled again before kissing along her neck. He felt a peace come over him, leaving him in a state of euphoria.

"I don't think you actually realize how long I have wanted things to be like this with us. You and me getting to spend all this time alone, talking and playing around." She giggled while nodding.

"Having unbelievable sex, too? Or did you expect us to stay virgins forever?" He laughed before hugging her tighter.

"Sex was always a part of it. I just didn't expect it right off the bat." She nodded before leaning back into his chest.

With Jacob holding her in that tub, she felt the most at peace that she had ever felt. Sure, she knew that she still had a bloodthirsty vampire out for her blood, but nothing mattered other than him and her. As long as she had him, she had no fear and no sadness. All anxiety was gone and she felt covered by Jacob's naturally bubbly personality in the best way ever.

She sat up and turned around before straddling his waist, seeing confusion in his eyes, as he tilted his head to the side. Her arms moved around his neck and she quickly kissed him, moaning into his lips.

His hands came up and cradled her back in his palms, driving his tongue into her oral cavity. She moaned more at him and she felt him harden against her core, sending an anticipation shiver down her spine. She roughly gripped his hair in one hand while she slipped him inside of her with her other hand guiding him.

They both groaned together from the contact and she instantly started to bring her hips up before moving back down him.

"Oh, Jake." He moaned while he stroked her spine and she started to move faster against him, rolling her hips into him.

"God, Bells. We should take this to the bed." She quickly shook her head when she released the kiss, moaning.

"No, don't go anywhere." His eyes stayed glued to hers while she used his shoulders as leverage. "Stay here with me." She quickly kissed him before stroking her hand down his chest.

He felt it in the air as she had. It didn't take supernatural senses to notice. She wasn't screaming like she had every other time that day they were intimate and she was holding him so close that it was out of character for her. He knew what was happening right then and he welcomed it.

They were making love.

He sweetly rubbed his hands all over her body while she worked at him, their bodies working equally at the physical tension.

"I love you." She spoke desperately while she whimpered, shocking him.

 _You love me?_ He thought to himself before he pulled her close, starting to thrust up into her. She whined before she gripped onto his back, still kissing him off and on.

"God, I love you, baby." He spoke softly before quickly lifting her out of the water. Still thrusting into her, he walked them into the connected bedroom before sitting on the bed with her still straddling him.

They continued for what felt like hours in a constantly emotional and physical bliss until he felt the tightening in his balls approaching.

He groaned which made her stop kissing him.

"What's wrong?" She didn't stop rolling her hips though. He quickly grabbed her hips and started to roughly, hard and fast, thrust into her.

"I'm gonna cum." She moaned loudly while he watched between her legs as he fucked her hard and fast.

"Jake!" She moaned out as he continued to hit her spot over and over again. Suddenly then…

"Fuck!" He screamed as he shot his load deep inside of her, quickly being passionately kissed by her. He groaned while he rubbed all of her sweet skin that he could touch. "That was amazing, honey." She giggled and nodded before kissing his cheek, cupping his face closely in her hands.

"Yes, it was. Amazing, but physically exhausting." He chuckled before he sat up, hugging her to him.

"We could have switched positions if you were getting tired, Bells." She giggled before shaking her head.

"It's alright, Jake. I just need to catch my breath for a moment." He nodded and she took a few deep breaths before pushing him out of her, groaning. "That's something I won't ever get used to." He was confused as she stood on her feet, knees shaking.

"What is that?" She leaned her hands against his knees before giggling.

"How long it takes you to cum." He chuckled before she stood up straight again. "It's physically tiring after only ten minutes." He rolled his eyes before chuckling.

"Whenever you want me to take over, all you have to do is say so. I have a lot more energy than you, Bells." She nodded and his eyes trailed down her body to her peach, seeing the glisten of his cum trailing down her leg. "Shit." He whispered while his wolf started to be driven insane by just seeing that simple thing.

To his wolf, he might as well have been being egged on to claim her as his while there was still a little physical part that he still owned over her body.

"What?" She asked as she saw the look of a dominating Alpha before he grabbed her and tossed her on the bed before joining her.

"Mine" was all his wolf said before he started in on her again, growling the whole time.

* * *

 _Fear coursed through her as she sprinted through the woods, trying to escape the streaks of red flying through the air behind her at lightning speeds._

" _Jake!" She yelled for help, knowing she was in the Quileute woods headed towards the Black house. She turned around and suddenly felt like she was in woods she had never been in, her only company the bloodthirsty monster after her. "Help somebody!" She yelled out and her voice echoed so much that she felt like no one was close enough to even hear her voice thinking it was the breeze._

 _Suddenly, the red blur stopped yards in front of her, making her gasp from the fire burning in her eyes._

" _I don't care what you do to me, Victoria." The corner of her mouth lifted as she tilted her head for Bella to continue. "Just leave everyone else alone." Victoria smirked at her darkly._

" _You should have said nothing and accepted your fate. Other lives mean more to you than yours so I will also take the most important of all before I take yours, sweet Bella Swan. I will take your sweet wolf who has become the bane of my existence." Bella gasped and shook her head._

 _Quicker before she could realize what was happening, Jacob was there and Victoria quickly snapped his neck before he could attack her._

"Bella! Bells, honey, wake up!" She jolted awake, struggling to catch her breath, tears running down her face. She blinked a few times before her vision cleared and she saw Jacob's beautiful brown eyes staring down at her worriedly. "Hey, it's okay." He whispered softly to her before stroking her hair and she pulled herself close to him, sobbing softly.

He gently stroked her back, caressing the soft cotton of her pajama shirt, while sweetly kissing her forehead over and over again.

He thought her nightmares were a thing of the past, but he was obviously wrong. He wasn't sure what her bad dream was about, but he knew whatever it was had to be awful for her to be crying so hard.

"I couldn't take it if that happened." She spoke quietly to herself, but he heard every word. He knew in his heart that this had to be about the Cullen's. He didn't see any other possibility.

The only time he had known about her having nightmares like that was when the Cullen's had left and he was told they stopped when they returned.

Then, he made a connection to the two. She was broken up with her vampire boyfriend and during her other nightmares it was the same way.

This hurt him to think about.

"It's okay, Bells. I'm right here." She nodded before kissing his chest.

"Don't go anywhere." He sighed while continuing to rub her back.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise." She sniffled and nodded before kissing him passionately. She didn't need to touch him for him to know what she was wanting. He pulled out of the kiss before pressing his forehead to hers. "Honey, you are upset." She shook her head before kissing him again.

"Please, Jake. I need you right now." She stroked his cheek before kissing him again. He held her body to his before pulling the comforter over them.

If she was begging for it, he would never deny her. She actually used the word needed and he would give her whatever she needed or desired.

* * *

Bella in just his t-shirt and Jacob only wearing his boxers stood in the kitchen each eating their own bowls of cereal, stealing quick glances at each other off and on. Finally, they caught each other looking and he chuckled while she blushed before setting her bowl on the counter.

"What are you looking at?" She pretended like she hadn't been staring at him and he set his bowl on the counter while she started to wash the couple dishes they had in the sink.

"What am I looking at?" He asked and she hummed as his arms moved around her waist before he latched his mouth to her neck, sucking and licking her sweet skin. She moaned loudly as her skin heated up. "I'm looking at you, Bells." He grabbed her ass in his hands and roughly stroked his hands over her hips and gently stroked her peach.

"Oh, Jake." She moaned and he retracted himself from her, walking away with a shit eating grin on his face. She gasped before looking at him walking off. That was messed up. "Jacob Black!" He shrugged while he glanced back at her.

"I didn't do anything. I'm innocent here." He spoke with faux seriousness in his voice before turning to her with a challenge in his eyes, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Innocent, my ass." She challenged him right back before crossing her arms at him, a playful smirk on her lips.

"Oh, really?" He teased her right back as they stood on opposite sides of the circular kitchen table. "I'm _so_ gonna get you." He started to chase her around the room, her barely staying one step ahead of him the whole time with both laughing the entire time. They ended right back at that table and their little game of cat and mouse continued, him chasing her around it. Suddenly, they both stopped running, Bella giggled.

"You can't get me, Jake." She teased and challenged him farther with a raise of her eyebrow. The chase resumed around that damn kitchen table and suddenly he slide across the table before grabbing her by the waist and pressing her body against the waist.

"I'm a wolf. I always catch my prey, Bella." She moaned before kissing him passionately.

"So it would seem." He chuckled before hugging her to him, both still laughing.

* * *

It was Saturday night and Bella still wasn't in the mood to cook so Jacob offered while they lounged on the couch in the living room.

"Jake, you can't cook." She stated matter-of-factly before he rolled his eyes at her.

"What makes you think that?" Her legs were hung over his while she sat pressed into his side, his arm around her shoulder.

"Jake, I have _seen_ you burn water. You can't cook." He rolled his eyes before sweetly kissing her cheek.

"Babe, just because I _have_ burned water doesn't mean I _can't_ cook. Come on. I'll prove you wrong." He dragged her with him to the kitchen where he checked the fridge, pantry, and spice cabinet for all ingredients he would need for the one thing he could cook successfully.

He needed to keep his ego intact with this.

"Great, everything is here." He said to himself before gathering everything he needed on the kitchen table so he would have the counter space he needed. She was confused by all the stuff she saw gathered on the table.

"What exactly are you going to attempt to make for us?" He chuckled before grabbing the ground beef and started to brown it, adding in the spices he needed.

"You cook a lot of stuff from scratch and you can't tell what I'm making?" She nodded. She saw bell peppers, corn meal, eggs, a bunch of spices, tomatoes, tomato paste, dry kidney beans, milk, and jalapeños. She was at a loss.

"You have me very intrigued here, though." He chuckled before putting the kidney beans on to boil.

"Well, I am putting you on veggie chopping duty here, honey. Oh, one ingredient is missing." He went back to the fridge to grab a yellow onion before tossing it at her. She tried to catch it, but it was a major failure and hit the ground. Jake chuckled and she threw the onion at the back of his head, making him snicker at her clumsiness.

"Not funny, Jake! I have crappy depth perception when it comes to catching things." He kissed her forehead before hurrying around the kitchen.

"I'm not laughing at you, Bells. I think how clumsy you are is adorable." She sighed before grabbing the chopping block. She cut up the tomatoes, onion, and all peppers.

"Really, what are you making?" He chuckled when she finished and she noticed that he had finished browning the meat. She saw the strainer set up with layers of paper towels in it, soaking up the grease from the meat. She thought that was very clever.

He threw the veggies in the frying pan other than the jalapeños and the tomatoes. He added a drop of olive oil from the cabinet before starting to sauté in his frying pan.

"You will see in a minute. You should have it figured out by then." She bit her lip as she stared at his butt. He had a very nice behind and she thought watching him busy himself around the kitchen made him that much more attractive to her.

"I like seeing you rushing around the kitchen." He chuckled before shaking his head.

"You are something else, Bells." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm being serious. It's sexy." He winked at her before continuing his work. He set the corn meal, eggs, milk, and sugar off to the side before taking out a nice sized pot. He added the sautéed veggies, the browned meat, and tomatoes to the pot before adding a few cups of water. He drained the beans and rinsed them off before adding them to the pot along with the rest of the stuff.

Suddenly, it clicked.

"You are making chili and cornbread!" She laughed and he nodded before licking his fingers.

"Yup." He added the tomato paste and some more necessary spices. Then, he realized he almost forgot the most important ingredient. He went to the fridge and grabbed a beer bottle from the fridge, popping the top off with ease. "This is my grandfather's recipe so don't judge until you have tried it." She nodded as she watched him add a dash of the beer to it before setting the bottle off to the side. "Do me a favor and pick out the seeds from the jalapeño." She nodded and quickly did as he asked. He took them from her and tossed them in the pot before stirring the ingredients, covering the pot. He turned down the heat once it started to boil.

He got out a mixing boil and started to stir the stuff for the cornbread before heating up the oven. She got out a pan for the cornbread and greased it for him. She was surprised when she saw that he added the jalapeños to the cornbread mix before mixing it again and adding it to the pan. She watched carefully as he grabbed the package of taco blend cheese before sprinkling it on the top of the cornbread before putting in the oven.

"Now, we just wait." She nodded before she kissed him and he pulled her close.

"You know, once we eat, we can't have oral sex for at least 12 hours." He raised an eyebrow at her, confused.

"Why is that?" She rolled her eyes before placing her hand on his chest lovingly.

"Because you put jalapeños and paprika in this stuff. If you are given oral that close to someone eating spicy stuff, it's not a good idea. I've been told it's extremely painful if someone does that to you." He nodded before smirking sexily at her.

"Well, then, I think we need that out of the way now." She moaned to herself before he dragged her off to the bedroom.

* * *

Bella was amazed by the great smell of the food Jacob had prepared for them, but she was resistant to taste it.

"Come on, Bells! I'm not poisoning you!" She scowled at him.

"For all you know!" He rolled his eyes before taking a bit of the chili first.

"See? It tastes perfectly fine. Just try it." She groaned before caving in. He got another spoonful for her and she wrapped her lips around the spoon before pulling the chili in her mouth.

Her tastebuds were in shock from the flood of flavor and she had to cover her mouth to keep from losing it, a gentle moan leaving her throat. She chewed softly before swallowing.

"Oh, my god." She spoke to herself and he chuckled, nodding. "What the fuck, Jake? That was so good." He nodded before getting a bowl of chili for her.

"I told you I can cook and you didn't believe me." She nodded before giving him a sweet kiss.

"I guess I should have more faith in you. You can cook food that is better than sex." He scowled at her before pulling her body roughly against his, getting a moan from her.

"Don't say something like that. If my food ever becomes better than our sex life, then I'm doing something wrong in the bedroom." She moaned before biting her lip and nodded.

They went to the couch and ate in silence.

They worked together to do the dishes and put the food away. Then they went to shower before relaxing together.

* * *

Jacob couldn't sleep, even with the love of his life in his arms, holding herself close to him. His head was swirling with everything that had happened. First, so many wolves phased in unison that it gave the pack whiplash. Second, Bella and Cullen broke up and he was a leading factor in that. Lastly, there was that whole weekend he had spent with Bella.

He had never been as happy in his entire life as he had been since that Friday afternoon when he arrived at the cabin and they started this thing between the two of them.

He wasn't even sure what it was. He loved her and she had told him that she loved him, but other than the sex, there was nothing else different between them.

Her eyes shined whenever she looked at him and she blushed whenever he looked at her. That had to count for something, right?

He wasn't so sure. In fact, he was dreading the next day. It was a defining factor to the extent of their relationship.

Then, he remember something Emily had said.

 _Cullen broke up with Bella because he thinks she wants you to fuck her._

She had already gotten that from him and she admitted that it was true. She did desire him sexually, but she didn't say more than that. She did mention enjoying spending stress-free alone time with him, but he felt the same way about his best friends.

After that weekend, he could never go back to being just the best friend. It would be all or nothing.

Then, he reflected on the nightmare she had the night before. He hated the pain in her eyes she had when she woke up from it. He had never seen her hurting so much before, even when Sam found her in the woods after the Cullen's left.

With everything together, he was positive of one thing. He believed he knew what was going to happen in the morning. She would say it was all just about sex and run back to Cullen.

She had told Emily that she didn't want to die a virgin so now she wasn't pure anymore. The problem for her and her vampire boyfriend were solved by him.

He removed himself from her and climbed out of bed. He dressed himself in the clothes he came in before grabbing a piece of paper, writing her a note. He sat the note on his pillow before he went to her side of the bed, seeing her shivering into the thin sheet without him in bed with her. He quickly turned up the heat in the cabin before going back into the bedroom, pulling the thick comforter up her body.

He quickly knelt next to her before kissing her forehead sweetly.

"I love you, Bells." He breathed out as she stopped shivering and groaned a little.

"I love you." She sleepily said, obviously in a deep sleep.

"I just can't be what you need anymore. To keep from losing my mind, I can't be your friend anymore. After what we have shared, I could never go back to just being your best friend." He had tears spill down his face, knowing he was saying his goodbyes to her forever.

He would let her go and stay out of her life for good.

"Jake." She whimpered in her sleep, obviously distressed.

"No matter what, I will always love you and you will always be the love of my life. My heart will always be with you." She relaxed a little before breathing evenly.

"Isn't he beautiful?" She spoke quietly in her sleep. He knew she was dreaming and he knew it wasn't in his best interest to ask, but he felt like he needed to know who she was talking about.

"Who, Bells?" She smiled softly in her sleep before smacking her lips, rubbing her cheek against the soft pillow.

"Our baby." He squinted hard from knowing she was dreaming about them having a son together. Before he could wake her from his crying, he kissed the top of her head and raced out of the cabin and into his car. He struggled to breathe as he sat in the driver's seat, tears streaming down his face, soaking his features.

He had to do this and it was killing him to do it.

This is what it meant to love someone to the strength that he loved her. Letting them go to do what they most desire no matter how much it hurts you.

No matter how hard it was, he put the key in the ignition and sped off back to the reservation.


	5. Chapter 4

**Human Desires**

 **Chapter Four**

Bella smiled as she started to wake up, looking out the window that had sunbeams shining through. She felt very warm and it caused an even bigger smile on her face.

"Jake, maybe it's just the added comforter, but this room is really hot. I blame you, though." She giggled and was surprised when she didn't hear a response to her teasing. "Jake?" She turned over in bed and saw that the sheet on his side was pulled up and the indent that was the size of his frame was already gone from the mattress. "Jacob, where are you?" She called out and climbed out of bed before pulling on her bra and panties, starting her search through the cabin. "Jake, it's not nice to play hide and seek when the other person doesn't know you are playing." She teased and went back to the bedroom. She noticed a note on his pillow that was folded in half, her name written in his handwriting on the outside.

She sat on her side of the bed and grabbed the note before flipping it open. Her whole world came crashing down as soon as she started to read the words on the page.

 **I'm sorry. I can't do this. I can't be what you want me to be. After what we have shared, I can't even imagine being your friend anymore so I guess this is goodbye.**

 **Be safe and be happy,**

 **Jacob**

She gasped from the intense sharp pain it sent to her heart and she sat down the note, sobbing out loud.

She just got dumped through a damn note for crying out loud. That was even worse than if it had been a text. He was there and ran out on her.

She gasped over and over from the feeling of her lungs closing off.

"No. No, Jake. You aren't doing this to me!" She cried before she sprinted out the door, looking around the woods of the cabin.

His car was gone.

 _He_ was gone.

She sobbed harder and landed on her knees on that porch, scratching her nails at the skin over her heart that was in such intense pain.

"I love you." She cried out as she cradled her face.

Jacob, depressed as could be, waltzed into Sam and Emily's house, seeing the large pack of nine other wolves joking around, laughing up a storm.

Emily was surprised when she saw Jacob walk in.

"Hey, Jake." She said nonchalantly, but truthfully, she was suspicious. He nodded and all of the wolves looked to him, confusion in their eyes.

"Hey. Sorry I vanished for a few days. I'm ready to accept the punishment for skipping out on my patrols." Everyone was worried about him. They couldn't even see a glimpse of the goofy, happy Jacob they all knew and loved. They knew something terrible had happened.

"It's ok, Jake. We all know you were with Bella." He gulped before looking off to the side, hoping to avoid the conversation of where he had been or who he was with. "We know you needed that time with her." He took a deep breath and nodded.

"I guess I will see you tonight at the bonfire, then." He quickly turned and left, leaving everyone worried for their pack brother.

Instantly, they all went to blame Bella for whatever pain he was in, but Emily knew they had to be wrong. She grabbed her phone and dialed Bella's phone.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." She said out loud for the pack to hear and they all listened carefully.

Bella answered, a sob clear in her voice. "Hello." Everyone could hear the heartbreak through the phone and no one could understand what could have possibly happened.

"Bella, are you okay?" She sobbed heavily into the phone which broke Emily's little heart. "Honey, what happened?" She cried out harder into the phone.

"I don't know what I did that was so wrong, Em! I love him and I don't know what I could have done that made him run like that!" Bella couldn't control the volume of her voice.

"You mean, Jacob, right?" Bella sobbed harder into the phone.

"Yes! I woke up and he was just gone! He left that terrible note for me and…." She trailed off, crying harder and harder with each second until she was gasping to breath while she cried.

They all knew the Swan girl wasn't a crier so this was bad. Everyone there, except Emily, never believed that she cared about Jacob even an inkling, but they were being proved wrong.

All of them had gone through breakups and no girl had ever reacted like that to them.

She truly did love him, possibly with every little piece of her heart.

"Bella, what happened before that?" Emily asked, trying to get to the bottom of what could have happened in Jacob's head.

"He got here on Friday not long after I did, we had sex countless times, we cooked, and we had fun! Nothing bad happened! I thought he loved me and wanted to be with me, but he just used me for sex! Why would he do this to me?!" Bella was overly hysterical and all of the wolves left the inside of the house.

"Bella, I'm going to get to the bottom of this, I swear. I will call you as soon as I know something." Emily hung up as Sam cracked his knuckles before speaking.

"Something needs to be done." He looked to Paul and Jared before showing his stern expression. "Provoke him to phase, you two. You two can push his buttons just right, especially when it comes to Bella." They both nodded before sprinting right towards the Black house as fast as possible. Sam quickly looked around at the remaining six pack members around him. "Whoever doesn't want to be helpful, go home. Whoever actually gives a shit about Jacob, phase now." They all ran into the woods and phased, running towards the Swan house, hoping to see Bella there.

They knew he needed to see what he had done to Bella because of whatever caused problems for him with their relationship.

They found Bella sitting on the back porch with the fortune teller leech holding her while she cried.

"He isn't worthy of your tears, Bella. Why don't you come back to the house with me? You and Edward never should have broken up in the first place. He is your soulmate, not that mutt." Bella pulled herself away from Alice, seeing her as not a true friend anymore.

"I don't want to be with Edward, Alice. I love Jacob and I want to be with him. I want a life and a future with Jake." Alice rolled her eyes at Bella. "This isn't about who I want to be with or even what I want. This is about you wanting to me to still become a vampire. All you care about is me being with your family forever. You don't care about me. You never have!" Bella stood up and ran into the house crying harder. Sam took a mental note of what she had just said, waiting on Paul and Jared to be successful.

Paul and Jared watched Jacob stalking around the garage, tossing tools around.

"This shouldn't be too difficult. He's already on edge. Ready to be annoying, Jar?" Jared nodded with a smirk.

"Always, man." He nodded and they walked out of the woods, laughing to catch Jacob's attention.

"Another thing, can you believe that girl?" Paul said, both acting perfectly. They caught Jacob's attention, causing him to pause what he was doing to listen.

"Come on, dude. Cut the girl so slack! Sure, she's a slut, but the Swan girl obviously cares." Paul laughed while Jacob growled from them calling Bella a slut.

"Oh, please! That girl only cares about herself and who she will spread her legs for next! I'm surprised that Jake didn't figure it out when he first fucked her that she wasn't a virgin. I wouldn't be surprised if she fucked half of Washington. Don't tell Jake about all that, though. He would go insane. He is so damn pussy whipped." Jacob growled to himself and they heard it clear as day, winking at each other.

"You got that right. I'm imprinted and I won't deal with the shit that he has for that girl, but I would give her one thing." He gave Paul a look to let him know he was blowing smoke out his ass.

"What's that? Please, don't tell me you fucked her, too! I thought me and Jake fucking her was bad enough!" Jacob was trembling from his anger from the things his pack brothers were saying about the love of his life.

"Please, she may be your type, but I am actually shallow. Only Quileute girls for me, thank you very much!" Both laughed loudly before moving to stand next to the garage, knowing he was close to phasing. "Got to feel pretty shitty for a girl like that, you know?" Paul wasn't sure what Jared was going for so he just let him loose. "You heard what she said to Emily on the phone, man! Talk about being dramatic! Do you really think she was serious or just making shit up when she said she was pregnant?" Paul got what Jared was doing.

Jared was playing off of Jacob's desires concerning his future with Bella. They already played off him wanting to be the only one with her sexually. Now, it was time to fuck with him about the family he wanted to have with Bella.

"Who the fuck knows? I will tell you one thing, though. There is no way in hell if she is that it's Jacob's. Werewolf babies develop fast, but not _that_ damn fast. It's been two days since he first fucked her. You know what? I think she might be trying to pin that kid on him." Jared laughed at how far Paul was taking it. Jacob was shaking so bad that they could hear his vibrations through the garage wall.

"Why would you say that?"

"Hear me out. She finds out she's pregnant, talks to the real baby daddy, and he refuses to man up. She knows Jacob pines over her so she tells Emily she wants to fuck him just so she can make him think the baby is his. God knows she couldn't do it to Cullen. His sperm is out of date and Jake knows it. Now, it all makes sense. The baby isn't his, she wanted to pin it on someone, and was mad because he ran off before he had been with her long enough to pin it on him.

"He's a smart man, if you ask me, for running for the hill, but he should really get tested. I don't know if they used protection or not, but he doesn't want to pass shit onto the next bitch he fucks." Jacob had enough. He couldn't stand there while they were saying all those things about the girl he loved, whether they were true or false.

He stalked out of the garage with anger radiating from his being and he scowled and snarled at his pack brothers.

"Don't talk about Bella, _**period**_." He warned in a dominant tone before Paul laughed, rolling his eyes. He couldn't believe how easy it was to get Jacob upset. Truth was, in Paul's mind, Jacob was completely and utterly pussy whipped.

"Why? What do you care? You are the one who dumped her ass after you fucked her slutty ass. Seriously, dude. Get tested for STDs." Jacob growled from the way Paul was talking about the love of his life.

"Shut up, PAUL!" He yelled at him while his trembling worsened.

"Dude, lighten up. The bitch got what was coming to her when she was trying to trap you with a kid that probably isn't yours. You know, she probably lied about Cullen not being able to fuck her." Jacob had a single string holding him in his human form and Paul knew exactly what to say to snap it. "To be honest, you didn't take her virginity. I did." Jacob growled louder when Paul got in his face and whispered the last seven words to him. "And she loved every minute of it." That was it.

Jacob snapped and shoved Paul away as his clothes shredded and he phased before snarling loudly and snapping at Paul. Paul and Jared phased instantly to make sure they were protected and all of pack members minds linked.

 _I will fucking kill you!_ Jacob screamed at Paul in his thought before lunging at him.

 _Mission_ _complete, Sam. As you can see, Jake wants to kick Paul's ass._ Jared stated and Jake froze, being thrown from Paul. The three wolves rushed into the woods quickly.

 _Good, great job, Paul_. Sam responded and Jake was confused.

 _What the hell is going on?_ Jacob looked to Paul and had the image go through his head of tearing him to pieces which made Jared laugh.

 _Jake, man, he was bluffing_. Jared said which made Jake gasp. _Paul has never fucked her, she's not pregnant, as far as we know, and you are the only one that girl has fucked, unless she lied to Emily about you two fucking when you disappeared for two days_. Jacob looked to his feet, filled with depression, before gulping.

 _Emily talked to Bella_? He asked and all of the pack nodded in thought. _What did she say_? Jacob questioned softly in thought.

 _What do you think she said_? Seth butted in before the memory of the conversation flashed through Collin's mind.

 _ **Emily: What happened?**_

 _ **Bella: I don't know what I did that was so wrong, Em! I love him and I don't know what I could have done that made him run like that!**_

 _ **Emily: You mean Jacob, right?**_

 _ **Bella: Yes! I woke up and he was just gone! He left that terrible note for me and….**_

 _ **Emily: Bella, what happened before that?**_

 _ **Bella: He got here on Friday not long after I did, we had sex countless times, we cooked, and we had fun! Nothing bad happened! I thought he loved me and wanted to be with me, but he just used me for sex! Why would he do this to me?!**_

Collin cowered from the growl coming off of Embry. He thought it was stupid of Collin to let that slip.

Jacob whimpered from what he had heard in Collin's head.

 _I didn't use her for sex. I didn't think that thought would even enter her mind_. He thought honestly and Sam stepped over to Jacob, tilting his head.

 _What happened, Jacob? We are all doing this because we care and we want to help_. Jacob growled before turning away.

 _You can't help. There is nothing you can do_.

 _Stop being so stubborn. Just tell us what the hell happened_. Leah butted in even though she didn't like this.

 _It doesn't matter. I'm not her first choice and she wants Cullen. Whether she chooses to stay human or not, that's the truth of it_. Sam growled at Jacob's stubbornness.

 _If you honestly believe you are not her first choice to be with right now, explain this_. Suddenly, he hit Jacob with the statement Bella had given Alice on her back porch.

 _I don't want to be with Edward, Alice. I love Jacob and I want to be with him. I want a life and a future with Jake_. He gasped and looked to Sam when he had that memory pass through the pack mind.

 _You made that up. That can't be real_. Paul growled.

 _We won't make memories up in the pack mind, dumbass. We only lied to get you to phase. That is real. That girl, no matter how much shit she has caused the pack as a whole, loves you and wants to be with you. We have all been through break ups, but I never heard anyone so distraught even over a death_. Paul growled at Jacob and Jacob thought about how of an idiot he was. He had hurt her for no good reason and he never wanted to hurt her. He thought he was doing what she needed or wanted.

Leah sat outside the Swan house in the woods and Jacob looked through her vision, only seeing the woods.

 _Leah, is she there_? Leah ran around the house before she found Bella sitting on the front porch on a lawn chair with a blanket wrapped around her.

 _Yes, she is. Damn, poor girl. Just look at her_. Leah spoke sadly as she focused on the dead expression on her face and her spaced out eyes. They all would agree that Jake's actions had brought the zombie within Bella back to life.

Suddenly, a red truck sped around the corner before parking right next to hers, Emily jumping out of the driver's seat. She ran over to Bella before kneeling in front of her.

"Bella? Hey, sweetie." Emily placed her hand on her cheek and she got no reaction whatsoever.

 _What's wrong with her_? Leah asked in the pack mind before Jacob started running towards the Swan house.

 _She's had a psychotic break, I think_. Seth spoke softly before Emily gently made Bella's head shake.

"Bella, please, talk to me." She finally blinked and focused on Emily's eyes, tears dried on her face. Her face scrunched up as she attempted to hold in her tears. "Hey, honey. Are you okay?" She rubbed the blanket against her arms for warmth before tears silently spilled down her face.

"I was really, really happy." She let out a sob and Emily wrapped her arms around Bella.

"I know, honey." Jacob growled while he ran towards Forks.

 _I'm coming, Bells_. He said while he continued to listen to the conversation through Leah's eyes.

"I'm sorry I've been crying so much." Bella apologized when she got a little control over her emotions.

"Bella, it's ok. If you weren't crying, then I would be worried. The pack has been so worried about you. They went to talk to Jacob." Bella covered her mouth as she sobbed, shaking her head.

"What did he say?" Emily shrugged, completely unsure. "It's okay." She cried harder and this whole thing was breaking Emily's heart to watch. "If he really doesn't want me in his life, I'll be okay eventually. I just don't understand why he would do this to me." Emily also had tears in her eyes as she hugged her friend. "I thought he loved me and I thought what we had was special, but I guess I was wrong. I wish I had never let him in _at all_." She sobbed while standing up and ran into the house, slamming the door.

Jacob phased back to his human form before pulling on his shorts.

He was upset by the last sentence she had said, but he needed to deal with this head on and make things right. He had to repair the damage he had done.

There was one point that Paul had said in trying to get him to phase that struck a nerve with him.

What if he had gotten her pregnant? He hadn't been thinking about the chances he was taking every single time they had sex when he didn't put on a condom, which he had never worn one.

Paul lied about her saying she was pregnant, but it was very possible she was and just didn't know it yet. He knew he couldn't take the chance that she was and let her go through that on her own.

He walked up to Emily as he saw her rubbing her face before scowling at him.

"What are you doing here, Jake?" She asked before crossing her arms at him.

"I'm here to see Bella." He stated while slowly shuffling his feet. "From what you have seen, does she seem any better?" Emily narrowed her eyes more at him.

"What do you think? You destroyed her heart. She wasn't even this bad when Cullen left. What were you thinking?" He was about to open his mouth to defend his actions, but she continued at him. "You got everything you have been wanting and the girl you have been after for the past year. You tossed her away like she was garbage after she opened herself up to you and had _**sex with you countless times**_. What is wrong with you?" She pushed him and he sighed as he noticed the tears down her face.

"I was doing it for her, okay?" Now, Emily was confused. "I love her and I didn't think that I was actually who she needed or wanted. I didn't think I was her first choice. I wanted to be, but I wasn't sure that I was." Emily instantly knew what he meant and sighed, her anger leaving her.

"Jacob, I can tell there is no one that girl loves more than you. I have never known anyone who has loved someone else as much as she does you. It's intense and it's scary. She needs you. That girl is hurting so much that I wouldn't be surprised the slightest bit if she tried to take her own life." Jacob winced and flinched at the thought of that. He loved her too much to be able to stand the thought of her hurt. "I'm sorry that hurts you to think of, but this is serious. You need to fix this and you are the only person who can." He nodded before opening the front door, walking into the house.

He didn't hear anything around him other than the heartbeat up the stairs.

"Bella?" He called out her name before going up the stairs, slowly taking each step. He slowly opened the door to her bedroom before whispering her name softly. "Bells?" He didn't see her and then looked behind the door.

There she was. She was curled up to the side of her dresser, wrapped in her comforter, and she was passed out, breathing evenly.

He sighed before closing the door, kneeling in front of her. He gently placed his hand on her cheek which got a sigh out of her.

"Bells, wake up, honey." She didn't stir so he sighed and picked her up in his arms. She still stayed sleeping as he laid her in bed with her head on her pillow before he sighed again. "I'm so sorry." He placed his hand on the side of her head before continuing to speak to her even though she couldn't hear him. "I didn't know that me saying what I did would do this to you. I didn't mean it. I love you and I want us to have a life together as long as that is what you truly want." He bent down and softly pressed his lips to hers. Her mouth responded as he kissed her again and again, a soft moan leaving her lips, until he removed his mouth from hers and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I wish you weren't asleep so I could tell you all of this now." He grabbed a piece of paper on her desk before writing a note for her. He sat it on the bedside table before he walked out of her room, leaving the premises.

While Bella slept, the breeze swept through her room and knocked the note off her bedside table, under the bed it went.


	6. Chapter 5

**Human Desires**

 **Chapter Five**

"Come on, Bella!" Alice cheered her on even though she wasn't in the mood. Alice was forcing her to go with her to Port Angeles for shopping. Bella hated shopping as it was, but with her intense depression, she didn't want to do anything other than sit around and sleep.

Plus, she felt terrible. She was suffering from a massive headache and she had to force herself to eat a bowl of cereal that morning.

"Alice, I'm not going. I don't feel good." The vampire quickly rolled her eyes before letting out a small laugh.

"Don't be silly! Today, we have to go! There are some things I need to get for you and that little someone." Bella was instantly confused and that feeling was followed by a wave of nausea.

Her being sick didn't make any sense. She hadn't been around anyone. She was surprised that Charlie hadn't noticed that she had been skipping school for the past week or that she hadn't been cooking or cleaning at all.

Bella jumped from her seat and sprinted for the bathroom. She dropped to her knees in front of the toilet before throwing up the cereal she had eaten that morning. The stomach acid burned her throat which made her cough after she threw up. She looked to the door and saw Alice grinning from ear to ear while clapping.

"What is with you? I told you I was sick." Alice rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Bella! Like you don't know about the little guy in your belly." Bella gasped before placing her hand on her stomach.

"What?" She said, shocked, scared, and anxious. Alice instantly realized that Bella was oblivious to her state.

"I thought you knew?" Alice asked and Bella had tears come to her eyes.

"I'm pregnant?" She asked and Alice nodded, a joyful look in her eyes, as Bella panicked. "No!" Alice was shocked by her reaction, which was hard for someone to do, and Bella rushed to her feet before washing out her mouth. She reached under the sink for the care package Renee had sent her when her and Edward first started dating.

If it wasn't for her, she wouldn't have what she needed then. Two simple things.

She grabbed the pregnancy test and the other small package before running to the toilet and peeing on the stick. She didn't know if she could believe Alice.

This couldn't be happening.

She put the cap back on the pregnancy test and, in a matter of minutes, it came back with a very thick plus sign which made her break into a heavy sob, anxiety filling her.

"This can't be happening!" She cried out before hugging her torso.

"What is the matter, Bella? You and Jacob are going to be parents together." Bella looked to her with an intense hurt on her face and shook her head.

"I will _**not**_ be having this baby. I will be taking this pill and it will force me to miscarry. Jacob will never know of this baby's existence." Alice gasped and used her vampire speed to snatch the box from Bella. She grabbed the pill out of the box before Bella could reach her.

"I can't let you do that, Bella. You don't know how important that child is, but I do. Aborting your pregnancy is the worst mistake you could make. Not just for you, but Jacob, too." Bella sobbed while she argued with Alice.

"I can't be a mother when Jacob is the father, Alice! I will end up having so much resentment towards this child because of what he did to me! My only shot at ever being a good mother is aborting this pregnancy. I can't have this baby!" Bella yelled and Alice shook her head, still holding the pill in her hand.

"This is for your own good, Bella. You, Jacob, and your children will thank me later." And, like that, Alice put the pill in her mouth and swallowed it before Bella could stop her.

"Get out, Alice! If I want to end my own pregnancy, it's my choice to do so!" Bella yelled at her and Alice disappeared.

Even though it was something she had been fighting against all week, she decided it was time to go see Emily.

Before she got ready to do so or even call Emily to check that Jacob wasn't there, she made a much more important call in her mind.

She called to set up an appointment with Planned Parenthood. She was irritated with them because they said she had to have two appointments for them to give her an abortion. The first was for a wellness check and consultation and the second would be her abortion appointment.

* * *

Bella climbed out of her truck at Emily's house before closing her door, stuffing her hands in her jacket pocket.

To be able to handle being around people without breaking down, she had to put up the mask she had put away for so long. She hoped she would never need it after the Cullen's came back, but Jacob made her need it with how he broke her.

She walked up the porch and softly knocked on the door. After a few moments, the door opened, a cheery Emily greeting her.

"Bella!" She threw her arms around her friend, not having seen her since the day she had been so heartbroken. She could see she was still upset, but she would let her bring it up. "Come in." Emily grabbed her hand when Bella didn't hug her back and dragged her into the house that was lacking of any member of the pack.

"Sorry for such short notice." Emily shook her head before shutting the front door.

"Don't be silly. It's been too long. I'm glad to see you. I made some coffee. Would you like some?" Bella frowned and shook her head. Normally, she would have loved to have some of Emily's coffee because she made the best she had ever tasted, but subconsciously, she said no to protect the baby she was carrying. She would not admit it out loud, though.

"No." Emily nodded before guiding her to the couch.

"Well, how are you holding up?" She asked calmly and in her normal friend matter.

"Not good as you can probably tell." Emily nodded and gently rubbed her back.

"What happened when Jacob went to see you? No one tells me anything anymore." Bella's eyes widened in surprise.

"What are you talking about? I haven't talked to him or seen him since he left me that terrible note." Emily's eyes widened.

"But, that's not possible. I saw him go into your house a couple minutes after you did the last time I saw you. He was going to talk to you." Bella gulped and nodded.

"Whether he did or not, I didn't see him or talk to him." Emily nodded.

"That is just so strange because all he has said when I've asked about you is that he was waiting for you to come around." Bella frowned and squinted from how it hurt to talk about him after how he abandoned her, shattering his promise to never hurt her. "Bella, talk to me. I'm your friend. What's the matter?" As soon as she said those sweet words, Bella broke into tears, sobbing heavily. "Oh, Bella!" She exclaimed from her friend's broken heart.

"I don't know what I did that was so terrible to deserve this. Maybe it was because I ever took Edward back or because I went to save him!" Bella exclaimed in defeat before she spoke again. "Or maybe it was just because I was too stupid and too lovesick to think to make Jacob use protection." Emily gasped as she heard the last four words come out of her mouth.

"Hold the phone for a second." Bella stopped talking and just cried in her hands. "Make Jacob use protection?" Bella nodded before she looked at Emily, reining in her tears. "Bella, are you... pregnant?" She looked Emily in the eye before another sob broke out. "Oh, my god. Jacob got you pregnant." Bella nodded before wiping her tears.

"Alice and a pregnancy test confirms it. She said she has seen the baby in her visions and she thought I already knew or she would have told me." Emily smiled at her before she hugged her.

"Bella, I'm so happy for you." She was shocked by this reaction. "Sure, you and Jake are really young, but I know the two of you could make it work. Plus, this right here is all Jake ever wanted with you, to have a family together." Bella squinted before pulling back.

"Jacob doesn't care about me and he wouldn't care about this baby if by some miracle he ever found out about it." Emily was shocked when she noticed that Bella was talking in the past tense when it came to her unborn child.

"Bella, what did you do?" Bella sobbed before shaking her head.

"I haven't done it yet, but I have an appointment to have an abortion at Planned Parenthood." She explained and Emily gasped.

"What? No!" She exclaimed and Bella was shocked by this reaction. "Bella, you can't do that. Trust me. I've had an abortion and, for someone as compassionate as you are, it's overly traumatizing. You won't come out of it the same person. You need to trust me on this." Bella shook her head before looking away.

"I don't know what else to do. Jacob broke me and, having a baby that is also his, that would be the worst thing I could possibly put myself through." Emily went to protest, but Bella continued. "After Edward came back, my mom sent me this package of stuff she thought I would need if I was seriously dating someone. In it was a pregnancy test and an abortion pill. Alice was there and I was about to take the pill, but she stole it from me, saying some bullshit about how this _**baby**_ is important." She hated calling it a baby since all it did was make her being pregnant so real.

"Bella, I know it hurts what happened, but I can see that you care about your baby." She shook her head, denying it. "Bella, you refused my coffee for the first time since we met and you just so happen to be pregnant. Everyone knows coffee is bad for an unborn baby. If you didn't care and really wanted to end your pregnancy, you would have taken the coffee, but you didn't. You love your baby no matter how much you don't want to. That child isn't just Jacob's. it's yours, too. That baby is a part of you." Bella groaned aloud.

"Stop calling it a baby! It's just a bunch of cells, goddamnit!" Tears spilled down her face as she struggled to wipe them away.

"It is a baby, Bella. It's your baby. It's growing in your stomach every single second you think about killing it. You are just scared and I don't blame you. You are eighteen and Jake is sixteen. You are both very young to be having a baby, but I know both of you will love that baby unconditionally and, one day, you will hate the fact that you ever contemplated ending your pregnancy because that baby will bring you so much joy. I know it, Bella. I don't need to see the future to know you will be a great mom and Jacob a great dad." Bella shook her head before standing up.

"I thought you might actually understand because you have always been neutral on all issues, but you are just making it worse." Bella walked towards the door as she heard laughter before she ran into a hard chest.

"Bells? Hey!" She met the eyes of the man who got her pregnant as he smirked at her until he saw the broken soul inside her. "What are you doing here?" She looked back to Emily, seeing her coming towards her, before she moved between the wolves blocking the door.

"Excuse me." She went to her truck with Emily on her heals.

"Bella, wait, please!" Bella got in her truck as Emily made it to her. "You can't do this, Bella. You will regret it every day for the rest of your life. Please, listen to me." Bella shook her head, shutting her truck door, before speeding off. "Bella!" Emily had tears down her face as all of the pack looked at her confused, Sam running to his imprint.

"Em, what is it?" A sob escaped her lips before she approached Jacob.

"Em, what was that all about?" Jacob asked right before she slapped him across the face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Emily yelled in Jacob's face as Sam pulled her back, restraining her from hurting herself.

"Wooh, Em, calm down, honey." Sam tried to soothe her, but there was nothing he could say to take away her anguish.

"Emily, what the hell?" Jacob responded as he rubbed his cheek. "What did I do?" Emily let out another sob as she yanked her arms out of Sam's grasp.

"I thought you were going to talk to her! That day, you said you were going to try to fix things! She said she hasn't talked to you since before you left her that note at the cabin! Now, you have made a hell of a mess that can't be cleaned up!" He wasn't sure what to make of what she had said.

"What are you talking about? Bella was asleep so I left her a note to let me know when she was ready to talk." Emily's eyes widened and all of the pack nodded, confirming what Jacob had said.

"She's never found any note, Jake." He gasped in response to this. "She still thinks you want nothing to do with her and that is just making this new development all that much harder for her." She turned to Sam for help. "She won't listen to me! She's being so stubborn and she's about to make the worst mistake she ever will make!" Sam knew exactly what she was talking about. She had referred to her abortion when she was in high school as "the worst mistake of her life" and Sam gasped, taking a step back.

"Are you sure?" Sam questioned and she nodded vigorously, tears falling.

"Yes, but she doesn't want to do that. She just won't admit it! I offered her coffee for crying out loud and she refused it, Sam! If that doesn't say she doesn't want to do this, I don't know what does!" She nodded while he hugged her sighing.

"Would someone like to let me in on what exactly is going on?" Jacob asked as Sam looked to him sorrowful.

"Jake…" Sam tried to figure out the right words to say it, but he came up empty. What is a good way to break to someone that they got the love of their life pregnant, at sixteen? Emily released herself from Sam before moving over to Jacob, taking a deep breath.

"Bella's...pregnant." Jacob gasped as he heard the words slip from Emily's lips and his breath was taken away.

"What?" All of the other wolves gasped along with him as they stayed silent.

"She found out this morning. Alice Cullen told her and she took a test to confirm it. She's pregnant with your baby." A small smirk rose on his face as he looked away. He knew it was stupid and immature not to be upset about her being pregnant, but he couldn't help being over the moon. He loved her and he knew they could make this work.

"Wow. Okay. So, what does that have to do with why you hit me and you crying?" He asked calmly and Emily wiped her tears.

"Everything." Sam placed his hand on Emily's shoulder.

"Em, it's okay." Emily nodded before wiping away her tears again.

"She won't listen to me or to any kind of reason, Jake. I tried to dissuade her, but she won't listen to any of it." Jacob's eyes narrowed as he stepped forward.

"What the hell is going on, Em?" Jacob pled with her for the truth and she took a deep breath, finally having the strength to tell him the completely honest truth.

"Bella is going to a clinic to have an abortion." He gasped aloud as shock filled him.

"An abortion?" He asked and she nodded.

"I tried to get her to listen to reason because I may not know her as well as you do, but I know her well enough that to know that she would never, ever be the same after going through something like that. The Bella you know would be dead and gone and never coming back. I know she really doesn't want to do it, but she is scared and doesn't want to know what to do. She thinks she can't handle it because it's your child she is pregnant with." He gasped before he scowled, a light tremble in his hands.

"She is having an abortion because it's mine? Is this crap just out of spite?" He growled and Emily shook her head.

"No, Jake! It's not out of spite!" Emily sighed as more tears fell. "She is still so hurt from what happened that she doesn't think she could possible be a good mom to a baby that you're the father of. That's her issue." He sighed before he looked to the woods, groaning.

He had to stop her.

"What clinic is she going to?" He asked and Emily instantly knew that he was planning to stop her.

"She said Planned Parenthood, but she didn't say which one. I doubt there is one in Forks, so I guess, Port Angeles would be the closest." He nodded before he sprinted into the woods, running as fast as he could back to his house. He quickly threw on real clothes before he jumped on his bike, speeding off towards the highway.

He knew his bike could go twice as fast as her truck and he highly doubted she would be having that abortion before he got there.

* * *

Bella sat from across the waiting room as she saw a young woman with a small toddler, waddling around the room, while the woman rubbed her swollen stomach.

"Isn't he adorable?" The woman asked her kindly and Bella smirked, nodding, as the little boy spoke his little gibberish while he walked towards her, a big bright smile on his face.

"How old is he?" Bella asked nicely and the woman giggled.

"Thirteen months. He likes to pretend he can't talk, but he talks all the time." Bella nodded as the little boy patted her knees. "He doesn't bite, promise." She giggled and she leaned over, more to his level.

"Hey, little one." He giggled before he shrieked and she snickered. "Can you clap, like this?" Bella clapped in front of his face and he placed his hands over hers, a happy smile gracing his face. "Good!" She giggled herself while smiling at the happy toddler. "You are one handsome little man." She kindly rubbed his curly, blonde hair.

"Thank you." His mother said as she rubbed her stomach.

"What's his name?" Bella asked and the pregnant woman giggled.

"Frederick. I named him after my father. We just call him Freddy though." Bella nodded as she stared at the happy toddler, playing with her hands, a perplexed expression on his face. "You know, when I found out I was pregnant with him, I came here to have an abortion." Bella gasped, surprised by how amazing and beautiful this child was.

"Why?" She wasn't sure why she was asking this, but the pregnant woman knew from Bella's behavior that she was there for the same thing and that she wasn't completely sure if she wanted to have an abortion.

"Because he was conceived through rape." Bella gasped at this while the woman smiled at her son. "I wasn't sure I could raise a child that I could possibly feel a distaste for because of their father…" Bella felt like she was listening to herself from the way this woman worded it, even when she continued. "I didn't really want to have an abortion. I loved him already, but I thought it would be for the best. That changed pretty quickly. This place gave me the whole line about having to have a consultation first before I went ahead with the abortion. Once I saw my son on the ultrasound and heard his heart, I couldn't do it and I couldn't be happier that I changed my mind. I don't see any of his father in him. All there is in that little guy is me and my family." Bella nodded before she sighed.

"My situation is a little different." The woman nodded before walking over, taking a seat next to Bella.

"Let me guess. Bad break up?" She asked and Bella nodded.

"You could say that." She nodded before she extended her hand to Bella.

"Melanie." Bella nodded before shaking her hand.

"Bella." Melanie nodded before smirking at her.

"Bella, why are you really here? You don't look like you actually want to do this. Is it revenge? Regret? Fear? Hate? Or is it out of love?" Bella sighed as Freddy turned and crawled off.

"Fear, I guess. I want to be a mother under the right circumstances and these aren't them." Melanie nodded before clutching Bella's hand.

"Are you sure they aren't? Or you just don't want them to be?" She nodded in response.

"My ex-best friend, who is the one who got me pregnant, he used me for sex and then wanted nothing to do with me anymore. If I told him about this, he would probably just encourage me having an abortion so yeah I really think having an abortion is for the best." Melanie nodded with a smirk.

"Okay, then. I am the treatment consultant here as well as a patient." Bella's eyes widened before she giggled.

"Are you serious?" Melanie nodded happily.

"I am here to make sure this is really the right decision for you because, once you have an abortion, it can't be undone and you can't turn back time to stop it." Bella nodded, her nerves getting to her.

"Okay." Then, the bell to the door rang and the door opened, a person walking in that Bella wasn't expecting.

There Jacob stood, covered from head to toe in light mist from the rain, in a black t-shirt, blue jeans, and his steel toed boots, a concentrated look on his face. He looked to her and she saw the relief wash over him.

"Great, just what I needed." Bella rolled her eyes as she ran her fingers through her hair and Jacob approached, confusing Melanie.

"We need to talk, right now." She groaned as he grabbed her hand, guiding her out the front door. They stood under the awning to stay shielded from the rain as she crossed her arms at him.

"How did you find me?" He raised an eyebrow at her and she nodded. "Emily told you, didn't she?" He nodded and she groaned. "You really don't need to be here at all. She shouldn't have said anything to you." She tried to stay calm, but her nerves were shot.

"I have every right to know about this, Bella, unless you are denying that the baby is mine, and I have every right to be here." She gulped and nodded before looking into his eyes.

"Honestly, I didn't think you would care at all about this. Your note was pretty adamant that you don't want me or any part of me in your life." Her daggers sent a pain through his heart and his eyes softened.

"Bells, that's not true. I love you." She rolled her eyes before looking away from him.

"Yeah, like I haven't heard that before." He cupped her face in his hands.

"Listen to me, please. I love you even if you don't want to believe that. That note was for your benefit, not mine. The hardest thing I have ever done is leave you that note. After everything that happened at the cabin, I just thought that you were going to go back to Cullen on Sunday morning so I tried to make it easier for you." She pushed his hand away before scoffing at him.

"Do you really think I would believe that load of bull crap? I didn't give you any reason to think I was going to go back to Edward. If I did, I'm sorry that I came off to you as such a slut." She shot venom at him through her words before she tried to go back inside, but he stopped her, pulling her back to him.

"Bella, I don't think you're a slut or anything like that. Please, just hear me out here." She groaned and scowled.

"It's not like you are actually going to let me go back in there without listening to your lies." He knew he had hurt her bad so he took all the cuts she would throw at him. He deserved them for his stupidity.

"Bells, I'm not lying. It just subconscious things, like that nightmare you had." She groaned before she yanked her arm away from him.

"How the hell would a nightmare make you think I wanted to get back with Edward, after you and I had sex? Answer me that, Jacob." He frowned as he remembered how she had cried into his chest after that terrible nightmare.

"It was because of the pattern of it. The only times I have heard of you having nightmares to that magnitude was when him and his coven were gone." She rolled her eyes as tears filled them.

"You are an idiot. I wasn't having a nightmare about Edward, alright?" He nodded with a sigh. "I was having a nightmare that Victoria killed you." He gasped.

This explained a lot to him. Any other time she had a nightmare and he was nearby, she didn't want him to touch her, but that time, she needed him to hold her and make love to her. Then, there were the words she spoke when he was trying to soothe her.

 _ **I couldn't take it if that happened…**_

Now, he knew, he was an idiot.

"I was torn up over it because I care about you." She said honestly, heartbreak clear in her eyes. "Obviously, you never cared about me." He gasped before he took her hand.

"You're wrong. I care about you so much. I love you with all my heart, honey." She took her hand back and shook her head.

"If that were true, you never would have dumped me through a damn note. At least Edward did it face to face." He shook his head.

"Bella, my other note explained it. I had left you a note in your room because, when I came to talk to you, you had fallen asleep on the floor. I picked you up and laid you in your bed." She had remembered that she fell asleep on the floor, but woke up in bed. She thought Charlie had put her there, but he just proved her wrong and there was no way for him to know that had happened unless it was him.

"You left me a note? I didn't find no any note." He shrugged.

"I don't know what happened to it, but I left it. When the pack told me that you thought I used you for sex, I had to go and talk to you, but when I got there, you were asleep. I tried to wake you so we could talk, but you wouldn't wake.

"Sam saw your conversation with Alice Cullen that day, how you told her that I was the one you wanted, and I felt terrible for leaving you that note because of how wrong I was. I put both of us through pain that wasn't necessary and I'm so sorry about that, Bells, but please…" He trailed off, intense pleading in his eyes, before he pressed her hands to his chest. "Please, don't do this. I don't _**want**_ you to have an abortion." She gasped from what he said. "I want us to have our baby and raise it together, as a family. I want us to be a family. I _want_ _ **this**_." He pressed his hand to her lower abdomen as her heart fluttered at his words. "I know you want this baby so, please, just leave with me and we can have this wonderful, amazing blessing. Don't destroy this, please." He begged her and her hands slipped out of his before she took a step back.

"Jacob, I'm not having an abortion right now." She needed him to realize that this appointment wasn't for her procedure and he sighed in relief.

"Thank god! Let's go, honey." She shook her head while crossing her arms.

"I'm not leaving. I'm having a consultation done." He nodded before taking her hand back in his.

"Please, don't have the abortion." She sighed before she looked into his eyes.

"This isn't up to you, Jake. It's my body so it's my choice and I'm still having the abortion. I'm sorry, but nothing you can say can change my mind. _**I**_ don't want to have this _**baby**_." She tried to get him to understand, but he was just as stubborn as her. Quickly, without any warning, he kissed her, passionately and she was caught off guard, subconsciously gripped his shirt as he held her close, working lovingly against her mouth.

"Please?" He pleaded one last time before pressing his forehead to hers. "You don't have to give me a final answer right now. Just, please, don't make a fast and rash decision like this without being completely positive." She nodded and he kissed her one last time before he ran back to his bike. After running her fingers through her hair, she went back inside, seeing Melanie waiting patiently for her.

"Let me guess. The father trying to stop you?" Bella nodded and noticed Freddy wasn't there anymore.

"Where did your son go?" Melanie giggled.

"In the back where he can play and we can do our work together." She nodded before sitting next to Melanie who patted her hand. "Was he success at dissuading you?" Bella shook her head and Melanie nodded. "Well, first on the list of things to do is your ultrasound." Bella nodded and both stood up before Melanie guided her towards the ultrasound room. "There is a gown on the bed for you to change into. Take off everything from the waist down and just open up the door when you are ready. I'm going to grab the ultrasound technician real quick." Bella nodded before she went into the room, closing the door. She slipped off her shoes, underwear, and jeans before she put on the gown over her camisole.

She reopened the door and Melanie and a woman in black scrubs came in, welcoming smiles on their faces.

"Bella, this is Denise. She is your technician for today." Bella shook her hand before laying down on the squishy doctors office bed. Denise powered up the machine and Bella noticed that a screen in front of her lit up also. She watched carefully as Denise got out the ultrasound gel and what looked like a condom to her.

This just really confused her. In the movies, didn't they always do it over the belly? Why would they need that stuff?

She watched as Denise attached a wand to the machine, put gel on it, put the condom looking thing on it before putting gel on the outside of it.

"Alright, Miss Bella, spread your legs and relax. It can be a little uncomfortable, but it doesn't hurt, trust me." Bella nodded and spread her legs before taking a deep breath. She watched the wand disappear between her legs before she gasped from the cold and the wand slipped inside of her with ease.

The screen darkened to black before a bubble popped up on the screen with what looked like a ball next to something that made her gasp.

The screen was pretty big so she could see great detail of the fetus inside of her. She saw the two tiny hands, two small feet, long legs, long arms, skinny torso, and a head the same size as the body. She saw the baby's feet jerk on the screen and she felt tears glisten her eyes from the sight.

"Okay. Let's just zoom in a little more so I can measure the heartbeat." Bella's heart was pounding a mile a minute from seeing her unborn child, growing inside her flat belly. They zoomed in until she could see her child's chest, a small, rapid twitching in its torso. Denise moved her cursor over the heart and the room instantly filled with the sound of a loud, quick gushing noise, Bella's heart speeding up at the sound.

That was her unborn son's heartbeat and she wanted to cry from how beautiful it was.

"The fetus has a good heart rate. 80 beats per minute. Normally, we wouldn't be able to get the heartbeat this early, but we have really good, high tech machines here. Let me just take measurements." Denise spoke softly and Bella nodded, watching her baby closely.

Bella stayed silent while Denise did the measurements before giggling.

"Well, Miss Bella, your baby is the seventy-five percentile for their gestation." Bella gasped before looking at Denise.

"Is there something wrong with him?" She asked, panicked, and Melanie chuckled.

"No, Bella. That's good. Fifty percent is completely average. The percentile is how ahead they are in growth. Below fifty is below average and above that number is above average. There is nothing wrong with being a little bigger. You are exactly six weeks from conception, right?" Bella nodded quickly.

"Or a day above that. The first day of my last period was eight weeks ago today." Melanie nodded as Denise put that in the ultrasound machine.

"The brain is a perfect size, too. Yup, your baby is as healthy as a horse, Miss Bella." Her tears finally fell with joy.

Her baby was okay.

"Thank you, Denise. I can take things from here." Denise nodded before smiling at Bella, retracting the wand from her. Denise took the wand with her and Melanie took her seat, placing her hand on Bella's shoulder. "Are you still sure this is what you want?" Bella wiped away her tears before she took a deep breath, shaking her head.

"No, I want my baby." Melanie smirked before rubbing Bella's shoulder.

"Good. Do you want to get a doctor with our office or would you like a list of specialists in this area?" Bella shook her head before sitting up.

"I live pretty far away so I'll just get a doctor out there." Melanie nodded before squeezing Bella's hand.

"I'm glad you are making the right choice for you. Your baby will have a good mother and, I'm sure, a good father to raise them." Bella nodded with a small smirk.

"Thank you." She nodded silently in response.

"I will leave you to get dressed. Have a good and happy pregnancy, Bella." She nodded as Melanie left and a sigh of relief left her lips before she pressed her hand to her abdomen, a happy smile gracing her lips.

"I love you, my son."


End file.
